Myths of the Kombatant: Sub Zero
by Zero Kool
Summary: The story begins shortly after MKC, from Sub-Zero's POV. Unknowingly to Raiden, he is disowned by Khan, so he is left to trust only himself. Chapter 1 (first one is prologue) is up!
1. Lonely Warrior

Myths of The Kombat: Sub Zero  
  
Prologue: Lonely Warrior  
  
A/N: mortalkombat.com has a timeline that would clear up what happened between the MKC series and my fic. I know FF.N put prologues under "Announcements", thus non-fic, but this is more of a mini-chapter.  
  
  
Walking the Earth, The warrior known only by the name Sub Zero had seeked either a friend, or a foe.  
Kung Lao had saved his sister from death by Scorpion's clutches, but the Shao-Lin Monk had died by the hands of the Dragon-Like Goro.  
Scorpion would now hunt him, but Sub Zero was ready. His arch-enemy had probably affiliated himself with the Lin-Kuei ninja clan, a truce until Sub Zero's death.  
The ninja was once one of them, but as they betrayed him, he killed two of their shadow priests, and left their order forever.  
  
He had a great number of enemies and probably no living allies. Now and forever, the ice-ninja was a causeless kombatant, a lonely warrior.  
  
  
  
A/N: That was mostly to clear up some stuff. Chapters will be longer, and more action-filled. Ed Boon said not long ago about MK5, that "With Scorpion, one can expect Sub Zero." The opposite is also true.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Earth Realm, Mortal Kombat, the dragon logo, Sub Zero (and all other warriors mentioned), Lin Kuei and all other stuff from the original MK storyline belong to Midway, Thethreshold.com, and the great Ed Boon & Jhon Tobias.  



	2. A meet with a friend, an encounter with ...

Myths of the Kombat- Sub Zero  
Chapter 1- A meet with a friend, an encounter with a foe.  
  
And then, he saw her, atop a grassy hill in front of him.  
"how could this be?" Sub Zero asked himself as he started, as if charmed, to walk towards the woman.  
"Sub Zero." She said, him being now only meters away.  
"Kitana." Called the ninja. "But how could this be? Your father..."  
"Stepfather." Kitana corrected him quickly. "And he has things much more important than me to take care of. Such as you."  
"Me?" Asked Sub Zero.  
"He wants you dead, Sub." The Edenian princess said. "You were supposed to be the Lin Kuei's special weapon, his special weapon.  
As you've defected, they were rendered powerless. The priests are training new super-powered warriors now, who are, unlike you, willing to foolishly die for the Lin-Kuei cause, to get killed as long as they kill as much EarthRealmers with them."  
"What?" asked Sub Zero. "Who?"  
"Some new guys, you won't know them. But Quan Chi's with them, and Goro." said Kitana. "All very powerful, as you know, all out to get you."  
"Oh." Said Sub Zero sarcastically. "Great."  
"I'm not kidding, Sub. This is serious." Said Kitana, suddenly putting her finger over the ice-ninja's lips. "I don't want to lose you like I lost Kung-Lao. Take care, and seek allies. Alone you can be defeated."  
"And you, Kitana? Will you be my ally?" He asked.  
"An ally at Shao-Khan's court is a strong one, you may believe. Sub, Khan may as well keep me on a leash to show his lack of trust for me."  
"Well, who do you suggest, Kitana?" he asked, now befuddled.  
"Your enemy's enemy is your friend, Sub-Zero." She said. "Seek those who hate Shao-Khan as you do, and you will possibly find your new allies."  
At that remark, Sub Zero quickly turned away from Kitana, and started walking a few meters in the other way. "All of Khan's enemies knew me only as a pawn of the Lin-Kuei, as a warrior for Shao-Khan, Kitana. They will treat me as he will."  
"Maybe, Ice warrior." Kitana then said. "And maybe not."  
"How can I know?" Sub Zero asked, turning back to Kitana. She had disappeared.  
Sub Zero walked away, not saying a word.  
He continued to walk for hours, until he found himself in a desert.  
It was only then that he heard the sound of slow footsteps following him. And a breath full of hatred. Sub Zero immediately knew who it was.  
"We meet again, Ice Ninja." The man said.  
"Yes, Scorpion, we meet again."  
  
  
A/N: The grassy hill is somewhere in the forrest near Zhu Zin. The desert will later be known as Jade's Desert. :-)   
  
Disclaimer: Earth Realm, Mortal Kombat, the dragon logo, Sub Zero (and all other warriors mentioned), Lin Kuei and all other stuff from the original MK storyline belong to Midway, Thethreshold.com, and the great Ed Boon & John Tobias.  
The quote" "Your enemy's enemy is your friend..." is from "Dune: House Atreides" (The part about Pardot Kynes and the Fremen), thus it belongs to Brian Herbert and Kevin Anderson. 


End file.
